This project examines the informational support required in basic and continuing education for North Carolina Dental students, professionals, and support staff, and addresses ways to meet these needs through the resources of a university health sciences library in partnership with a statewide community based Area Health Education Centers Program. A primary objective is to instill in students and practitioners the principles of information management and life-long learning habits by use of services and materials available to them through library and other information resources. The University of North Carolina Health Sciences Library proposes employment of an experienced librarian who will assess, through a formal survey and cooperative efforts with AHEC librarians, and survey forms, the informational requirements of dental professionals and support staff. Resources of the Health Sciences Library and the AHEC Libraries/Learning Resource Centers will be evaluated as to their relevance to these requirements. Specialized reference services and user education courses will be planned and implemented, and two audiovisual programs specifically tailored to the targeted group will be produced. Costs will be shared by NLM, the Health Sciences Library, and the UNC School of Dentistry over a three-year period.